Video editing is the process of assembling a collection of various media, such as video, audio, and still images, into a finished video suitable for viewing. Video editing can be performed using several techniques, one of which is to create digital videos using video editing software on a processing system such as a personal computer.
Video editing software typically includes a graphical interface used to arrange media into a video presentation. The video presentation may then be compiled into a finished video. A user may also use the graphical interface to modify the video presentation by altering the media (e.g., changing the speed of a video clip), or by adding enhancements such as titles, transitions, and narration. The interface may include a timeline, which may have multiple tracks in which media (such as video clips) and enhancements (such as transitions) may be arranged.
The time line typically includes hash marks with adjacent time signatures to indicate the time at which the media or modifications will appear. Adjacent to the hash marks are various tracks, which may be created by a user. For example, video presentation may include four tracks: two video tracks and two audio tracks. The user may arrange video and audio clips within these tracks, determining where to place the media clips by referencing the hash marks.
A video may include several individual clips or other elements. For a video of significant length, it may be difficult to view an entire video presentation on a single screen. In these cases, a user zooms into a specific portion of the timeline to view the portion the user wishes to edit. However, editing may be difficult when viewing only a small portion of a video presentation, and it may be cumbersome to repeatedly zoom in and out of or scroll through a timeline.
Thus, what is needed is a timeline without the limitations of conventional techniques.